


When It Rained

by fugio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugio/pseuds/fugio
Summary: Akaashi felt like he was about to explode from embarrassment. His face hot. He tried to hide his blush by covering his head with the towel but he didn’t think it work.Ennoshita could now clearly see the red tint on Akaashi’s usually pale cheeks. Such a pretty color.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Kudos: 21





	When It Rained

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote a while back in 2018 on tumblr, requested by a lovely nonnie.  
> Based on a prompt: stumbling, pushing onto wall/bed kiss
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr.

“The rain isn’t letting up…” Ennoshita said, sighing as he leaned his back against the wall in front of the convenient store.

The sky was dark, lightning flashes every now and then, followed by the steady roar of thunder. It’s been like that for the past half hour.

Ennoshita was on his way back from the station for picking up Akaashi when the rain suddenly came pouring buckets. They were going to stay at Ennoshita’s for the weekend to plan a film project, along with the other guys - Futakuchi, Aone, Shirabu, and Yahaba.

The other guys were already at Ennoshita’s, promptly declining his invitation when Ennoshita asked them to accompany him picking up Akaashi at the station.

“I’m sorry,” he said again after a while, glancing up at the lean figure standing beside him.

“For what?”

“If it wasn’t for me insisting to check out the newest camera, we wouldn’t be stuck here,” Ennoshita said, looking down at the ground shuffling the tip of his shoes on the wet ground. “We should’ve just go straight to my house.”

“Ennoshita-san, it’s fine,” Akaashi reassured him. “I don’t mind.”

“Why don’t we try calling the guys? Let them know we’re stuck in the rain,” Akaashi suggested, fishing out his phone from his pocket.

“That’s a good idea,” Ennoshita agreed. He pulled his own phone and dialed a number.

“I’ll try calling Futakuchi, and maybe ask him to pick us up and bring umbrella while I’m at it.”

But Futakuchi wasn’t answering his phone, and neither was Aone.

“Shirabu-san didn’t pick up his phone, and Yahaba-san’s phone went straight to voicemail,” Akaashi said after awhile.

“What are those guys doing…” Ennoshita groaned. “I’ve tried calling my house too, but no such luck.

”For a second Ennoshita felt dread creeping up his spine thinking about the state of his house left to the hands of those trouble makers, save for Aone.

Ennoshita knew he shouldn’t have let them stay at his house unsupervised. God knows Aone already had his hand full with Futakuchi alone.

Many sighs and countless unanswered calls later, they gave up calling.

“Maybe we should just wait until the rain stop,” Akaashi said.

Ennoshita, stealing a sideway glance at Akaashi, caught him staring at the sky with a slight smile and it sent pleasant warmth through his body.

“Do you like the rain Akaashi-san?”

“Hm, I love it.” Akaashi nodded, closing his eyes, his smile grew wider.

Ennoshita smiled at the sight. Akaashi looked so calm and serene. He seemed to be enjoying the wind splashing the rain against his face.

“This is oddly calming, don’t you think so, Ennoshita-san?” Akaashi asked, smiling even more as he looked sideways to Ennoshita.

“It is,” Ennoshita calmly answered with a smile of his own.

On the outside Ennoshita may looked calm and unbothered, but that smile had just sent his heart into a crazy loop - it felt like he was in the middle of a marathon run.

Ennoshita wasn’t sure how it all started - when that feeling of simple admiration grew into something more. Was it since they were named captains by their respective volleyball club? Or was it when they had found out they both love movie making thus started to make project together? Hell, it might be ever since he laid eyes on Akaashi on that first training camp.

They stayed there for a while longer, standing in front of the convenient store, conversing easily. Every now and then Ennoshita would close his eyes and smile as he felt the splashing rain against his face - just like Akaashi did.

Twenty minutes later and still, it didn’t look the rain was gonna stop anytime soon.

“How far is your house again from here, Ennoshita-san?”

“About 10 minutes walk.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi mumbled. “Then it should be fine.”

“What is?”

“Should we just make a dash for it? It doesn’t seem the rain is gonna stop soon.”

“Ehh, are you serious, Akaashi-san? It’s still raining pretty hard, are you okay with that?” Ennoshita asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Yes, don’t worry. My bag is waterproof so my clothes and camera is gonna be fine.”

“Ah okay,” Ennoshita said. “But that wasn’t exactly what I meant…” He added softly.

“Sorry, did you say something Ennoshita-san?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

“So, on three?”

Ennoshita nodded, and they ran through the rain.

–

They were greeted by a dumbstruck Futakuchi once they get to Ennoshita’s house.

“What happened to you?”

“Rain happened,” Ennoshita answered flippantly at the same time Akaashi said “Good afternoon, Futakuchi-san.”

“Why didn’t anyone pick up their phone?”

“Wait, you called?” Futakuchi frowned, checking out his phone only to find dozens of missed calls from Ennoshita.

“Oops. I forgot, I put in on silence.” He shrugged. “But you’re here already, so all is well.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“Come on, Akaashi-san, we should dry ourselves. I’ll get us some towel,” Ennoshita said, leading Akaashi to his bedroom on the second floor.

As they passed the living room, Ennoshita saw the other guys playing video games.

“Ah, no wonder no one pick up their phone,” Akaashi muttered, shaking his head.

“Shirabu’s being a little shit, he’s been hogging the game all along,” Futakuchi complained.

“Stop lying! You’re just a sore loser, Futakuchi!” Shirabu shouted from the sofa, controller in his hand, eyes focused on the TV in front of him.

“Just you wait, I’m gonna win the next round,” Futakuchi said as he went back to living room to claim his throne back - or so he said.

–

“You can put your bag wherever, Akaashi-san,” Ennoshita said once they were in his room.

“Akaashi-san, you can put the wet clothes inside this bin.” Ennoshita pointed to the laundry basket near the door. He proceeded to take off his t-shirt and throw them inside the bin.

“Oh wait, let me get you a towel,” Ennoshita said, turning back then rummaging through his drawers for a spare towel.

“Here, Akaashi-san, you should dry yourself,” Ennoshita said as he handed Akaashi the spare towel.

Akaashi stood there frozen.

And that was exactly when Ennoshita realized the situation he was in.

He stood there with no shirt on. Akaashi was just an arm length away, staring at him, shocked marring his features. His wet clothes clung to his body like a second skin. Ennoshita could see the faint blush on Akaashi’s cheeks. He could see the well defined muscles underneath.

_Shit._

Ennoshita could feel heat rising to his face.

“Um, ano, Akaashi-san–” Ennoshita began before he was cut off by Akaashi taking a deep breath and exhaling it.

“Ennoshita-san, where’s the bathroom?” Akaashi asked. Standing up, he tried to looked anywhere but at Ennoshita. Not that it worked, his eyes kept darting at Ennoshita’s broad chest, trailing downward to the abs…

_Stop._

Akaashi felt like he was about to explode from embarrassment. His face hot. He tried to hide his blush by covering his head with the towel but he didn’t think it work.

Ennoshita definitely had caught him staring. He needed to get out of there fast, or else his self-control was gonna crumble in seconds.

“Ah, uh…” Ennoshita stammered, equally embarrassed. “Third door on the left,” Ennoshita managed to answer, turning around at the same time as Akaashi took a step forward.

Maybe it was the nerve but they somehow turned into a clumsy mess. They managed to bump into each other.

The moment their bodies collided and their eyes met, they couldn’t look the other way even if they tried.

Ennoshita could now clearly see the red tint on Akaashi’s usually pale cheeks.

_Such a pretty color._

His eyes then trailed downward to Akaashi’s pink lips. He gulped.

Ennoshita didn’t know how long he had stared at Akaashi’s lips. Was it only a few seconds? A minute? Ten?

He didn’t remember how it all began - who closed their eyes first, who took the plunge and leaned in first.

The next thing Ennoshita knew, they were already kissing. Softly at first, a tentative peck followed by a shy smile.

The second time, it was Ennoshita who leaned in first to claim Akaashi’s lips, bolder this time. He could feel Akaashi’s eyelashes on his cheeks as his eyes fluttered closed.

Soon, Akaashi’s hand found a place on his bare chest and it send a pleasant shiver across his body.

Ennoshita licked Akaashi’s bottom lip, and he had to bit back a moan when they tounge met.

It was Akaashi who broke the kiss, needing air to breath.

But Ennoshita didn’t stop. His lips found its way on Akaashi’s neck. He trailed soft kisses and bit and suck, pushing Akaashi to the edge of the bed.

Akaashi’s fingers played with Ennoshita’s hair, scratching his scalp and pulling his hair when Ennoshita kissed that spot near Akaashi’s ear.

Pushing Akaashi onto his bed, Ennoshita straddled him and smiled, appreciating the view of Akaashi - hair a mess, face flushed, and swollen lips - sprawled across his bed.

“Kiss me again,” Akaashi said with a raspy voice. He pulled Ennoshita’s head toward his to claimed his lips again. Ennoshita didn’t waste time to explore the inside of Akaashi’s mouth with his tongue.

They were so caught up in the moment the didn’t notice the pounding footsteps drawing near until the door burst open and –

“OH MY GOD-”

“Guys, get a room!”

“Technically, they are in a room.”

“GET OUT!” Ennoshita hollered, his face as red as a tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would highly appreciate comment/review! :)


End file.
